1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the reproduction of data stored on a storage medium, and more particularly, to a storage medium storing programs to provide additional functions using moving-images and management information needed to manage the programs, and a reproducing apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Moving-image data recorded on a conventional recording medium contains moving-image information that is compression-encoded and navigation information that is needed to control the reproduction of the moving-image information.
Specifically, moving-image information includes an audio-visual stream comprising video, audio and/or subtitles, which are encoded according to a motion picture experts group (MPEG) standard. Moving-image information may further include additional information, such as encoding properties of a moving-image stream or an entry point for random access, and a play list created by arranging the order of reproducing moving-images.
Navigation information includes navigation commands controlling the reproduction of the moving-image information. Examples of the navigation commands include a command to reproduce a play list and a command to jump to another play list.
Moving-image information can be reproduced with reference to the navigation information stored in a storage medium, and a user can watch a high-quality moving-image such as a movie.
There is a need for applications that have programming functions in addition to a basic data-reproducing function to facilitate interactions with users. However, programs providing interactive functions, such as games or chatting services, cannot be recorded on the conventional storage medium together with the moving-image information.